Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme
Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme is the sixteenth episode of Blue's Clues from the First Season. It was the seventeenth episode to be produced. *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety Tock *Grandfather Clock *Julia *John *Jack *Joe *Black Sheep *Fox on a Box *Goat in a Boat What is Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme? That's the question as Steve and Blue play Blue's Clues to figure out the answer. Steve and Blue invite the viewers to figure out Tickety's favorite nursery rhyme. Steve reads the story of Mary Had a Little Lamb. That was not Tickety's favorite rhyme. She whispers in Blue's ear to tell about her true favorite rhyme. After she has finished whispering, Steve plays a game Blue's Clues to figure out the answer. Steve gets the notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve finds the first clue on the number one. After that, they help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper put in foods that start with P. Steve finds the second clue on the Grandfather Clock. Later on, they help some mini people solve the crossing guard's riddles and help a black sheep with a poem in a skidoo segment. Black Sheep had to figure out what word rhymes with fox and box. They picked blocks. Then black sheep had to figure out two words that rhyme with goat. They choose boat and coat. Then, Black Sheep had to find out what two words rhyme with shoe. It was blue and canoe. The whole poem as: There once was a fox on a box playing with blocks. Then he saw a goat riding in a boat dressed in a coat. Then the fox jumped off the box. Put on one show and paddled to the goat in a blue canoe. After the poem, Steve was trying to look for Blue. Steve lifts up the box and there was mice scurrying around. Once of them had a pawprint on it. Steve draws the third clue, a mouse in his notebook. After that, Steve skidoos back home to put all three clues together. The clues were one, a grandfather clock and a mouse. Steve thought it was a nursery rhyme where the clock struck one and that the clock was afraid of the mouse. But that was not it. The answer was Hickory Dickory Dock. After figuring out Blue's Clues, Steve reads Tickety's Nursery Rhyme. Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, the mini people and Black Sheep joined in. After that reading Tickety's Nursery Rhyme. Steve had a rhyme of his own. The rhyme starts off as: There once was a puppy, her fur was all blue. For whatever she wanted, she left us a clue. Sometimes in the garden, sometimes in the sink, once we find all three of them together, we sit down and think". Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes focusing on Sidetable Drawer Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox Category:Episodes Where Steve Was On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Notebook Pretend Time Category:No A Clue The Grow Show Category:No Snack Time Category:A Clue A Clue Blue's Favorite Song Category:A Clue Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Category:That Way Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme Category:So Long Song Season 1